Tukar Dorm
by LulluBee
Summary: Seme pisah dorm dengan para uke... KiHae, WonHyuk, HanChul, KangTeuk, YeWook, KyuMin, KaiSoo, LayHo, HunHan, ChenMiin, KrisTao, ChanBaek... YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Cast :

Super Junior's Couple

EXO's Couple

Spesial Pair : KiHae dan WonHyuk

Rated : T-M

Genre : Romance, Humor

Nb : Lullu terinspirasi dari reallity show Tukar Nasib. Jadi lullu kepikiran untuk buat versi SJ dan EXO. Dan disini EXO K dan EXO M itu satu dorm biar gampang bagi-bagi pairnya. Kalau lullu Cuma pilih EXO K aja kasihan yang punya couple di EXO M. Jadi yaudah deh lullu gabung aja..

:::Lullu:::

Dorm Super Junior

"SARAPAN SIAPPPP..."teriak seorang namja mungil dari arah dapur. Namja mungil bernama Ryeowook itu tengah memasak makanan untuk dian dan teman-temannya sarapan pagi ini. Dan dibantu dengan namja berwajah malaikat pemilik nama Leeteuk yang sedang menmyusun makanannya dimeja makan.

Setelah itu mulailah berdatangan namja-namja lain yang bergabung dengannya dalam sebuah grup boy band yang –sangat- terkenal dikorea maupun didunia. Apa lagi kalau bukan Super Junior #yeeeeee...

"Huwaaaaa... Nasi goreng kimchi.."ujar namja berkepala besar aka Yesung.

Disusul dengan namja-namja yang lain, seperti pasangan WonHyuk, Hanchul, dan Kangin yang ikut bergabung ke meja makan untuk sarapan bersama.

"Mana yang lainnya?" tanya Leeteuk

"Mungkin masih dikamar.."jawab Hangeng

"Aishh.. Dasar pemalas.."gumama Leeteuk

"Hyung, aku mau yang banyaaaak..."ujar seorang namja berbadan besar, sebut saja Kangin.

"Ne, Kanginie..."jawab Leeteuk ditambah dengan senyuman malaikatnya. Mereka memsakan sarapannya dengan sangat 'tenang'. Sesekali candaan ikut meramaikan suasana sarapan pagi ini.

Hingga akhirnya datanglah dua pasang kekasih secara bersamaan.

"Loh kenapa Hae dan Minnie hyung dipapah begitu.."tanya Eunhyuk

Dan refleks semua member yang sedang sarapan pun menghentikan kegiatan mereka lalu menatap pasangan KiHae dan KyuMin."

"Aigoo.. Hae, Minnie kalian kenapa?"tanya Leeteuk yang merasa kasihan saat melihat wajah kelelahan diwajah Donghae dan Sungmin.

"Bummie, Kyunnie, apa yang terjadi?"tanya Siwon

Dan yang ditanya malah saling melirik satu sama lain lalu saling menunjukkan senyuman, eh- mungkin lebih ke seringaian mengerikan.

"Jangan bilang kalau kalian berdua memaksa mereka untuk melakukan itu?"tanya Heechul, seraya membantu Donghae dsn Sungmin duduk dikursi makan.

"Aku tidak memaksa.."kilah Kibum membela diri.

Heechul menatap Kibum tidak percaya lalu beralih menatap Donghae yang langsung memberikan gelengan. Itu artinya yang Kibum ucapkan tadi adalah bohong.

"Ne, aku dan Minni hyung melakjukannya kan karena cinta.."ujar Kyuhyun yang sedang mengambil nasi goreng kimchi.

'plakk'

"Aww..."pekik dua orang namja yang baru saja mendapatkan pukulan dikepalanya dari kedua hyung tercinta mereka.

"Appo hyung..."ujar Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk yang tadi menjitak kepalanya.

"Itu pantas untuk kalian."ujar Heechul yang habis saja menjitak kepala cerdas Kibum.

"Kalian kan tahu kalau hari ini kita harus perform. Dan sekarang kalian lihat hasil perbuatan kalian. Mana mungkin Donghae dan Sungmin tampil dengan keadaan seperti ini. Hahh..."omel Leeteuk yang geram melihat ulah dua dongsaeng kesayangannya ini.

"Sudahlah Hyungdeul, nanti kita menyanyikan lagu mellow saja. Gampangkan!"ujar Kyuhyun santai tanpa melihat ekspresi pembunuh dari wajah Leeteuk dan Heechul..

"Sudahlah chagi. Benar kata Kyu, kita menyenyikan lagu yang slow saja biar Donghae dan Sungmin tidak perlu dance yang berlebihan.."ujar Hangeng mencoba menengahi kekasihnya dengan adik-adik kesayangannya.

"Ne, hyung.. lebih baik kita makan saja dulu."ucap Yesung yang sejak tadi asik menikmati sarapannya tanpa peduli yang terjadi -_-

"Hah... Yasudahlah habiskan sarapan kalian.."ujar Leeteuk yang sudah pasrah (?).

Mererka pun kembali melanjutkan sarapan mereka yang tertunda..

:::Lullu:::

Dorm EXO

Semua member EXO K dan EXO M tengah sibuk rapih-rapih untuk tampil diacara musik core (?) hari ini. Setelah sarapan tadi, semua member segera mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk pergi kelokasi (?)..

"Ayo cepat, nanti kita telat.." ujar Leader dari EXO K, Suho.

"Ne.."semua member pun langsung memasuki bis yang sudah siap didepan dorm.

"Tunggu dulu gege.. Kyungie dan Jongin mana..?"tanya Lay

"Oh iya.. Kemana mereka?" tanya Baekhyun menyadari ketidakhadiran pasangan KaiDo itu.

"Aishh.. kemana sih dua bocah itu? Menyusahkan saja.."keluh Sehun

"Yasudah, aku cari didalam dulu."Suho turun dari bis dan kembali kedalam dorm.

"Jongin... Kyungsoo..."teriak Suho saat sudah memasuki dorm. "Kemana sih mereka.. Aishh..."

"KYUNGIEE... Kau dimana? KAIIII.."teriaknya lagi. Suho memeriksa semua kamar atas dan bawah, namun tidak menemukan batang hidung kedua orang itu.

"Kyungieee... Jonginnnn..."teriaknya lebih keras.

"N-ne, hyung..."terdengar suara lemah belakangnya. Suho pun segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan mendapati dongsaengnya yang baru muncul dari arah dapur dengan jalan yang, eumm... aneh.

"Kau kenapa Kyungie...?"tanya Suho panik.

"Gwaenchana, hyung.."jawab D.O lemah.

"Aigoo... Kau dari mana saja, eoh.. Kenapa menghilang begitu?"tanya Suho seraya membantu memapah D.O.

"Eh.. Suho hyung"keluarlah seorang lagi dari dalam dapur. Suho menatap Kai yang baru saja keluar dengan wajah yang terlihat segar, berbeda sekali dengan D.O yang sepertinya kelelahan.

Setelah itu matanya melotot, dia tidak bodoh untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"KYAAAA... KIM JONGIN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak Suho

"Aishh... tidak perlu teriak-teriak seperti hyung. Aku tidak tuli.."keluh Kai

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyungie, eoh..?" ujar Suho jengah.

"Hanya sedikit bermain hyung.."jawab Kai santai

"KAU BODOH ATAU APA..?"Suho sepertinya benar-benar emosi sekarang

"Aishh... Hyung! Kau tidak perlu terik-teriak kali."

"Kita akan perform, Jongin.. Kenapa kau melakukan itu, eoh... DASAR KIM JONGIN BODOH.."

"Ada apa sih hyung, kok teriak-teriak gitu.."datanglah seorang namja Suho untuk mencari Kai dan D.O.

"Yeollie.. Ini loh, si Jongin buat gara-gara lagi."ujar Suho.

"Gara-gara apa hyung.."Chanyeol melirik pada D.O yang di papah oleh Suho. "Jangan bilang kalau kau habis Lovely Dovey dengan Kyungie?"tanya Chanyeol pada Kai.

Yang ditanya pun hanya memberikan seringaian untuk sebuah jawaban.

"JINJJA...?"pekik Chanyeol kaget. "Dasar pervert! Kau tahu kan kalau kita akan perform."

"Sudahlah Hyungdeul.. Lagipula tadi Cuma main satu ronde aja kok. Dan tadi juga aku sudah memberikan krim penghilang sakit untuk Kyungie chagi, nanti juga mendingan."ujar Kai seraya membopong D.O ala bridal style.

"Ayo cepat, nanti telat.."ujar Kai berjalan mendahului hyungdeul.

Sedangkan Suho dan Chanyeol hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Kenapa jadi dia yang takut telat? Kan dia yang dari tadi menghilang..'bathin Suho

:::Lullu:::

Saat ini Super Junior dan EXO sedang mengisi acara di Music Core. Dan saat di back stage mau tidak mau mempertemukan kedua BoyBand terkenal di Korea maupun di manca negara.

"Annyeong Leeteuk hyung."sapa Suho pada sunbae-nya itu.

"Annyeong.."balas Leeteuk.

"Oh iya hyung, kenapa tadi Super Junior menyanyikan lagu Marry U? Aku pikir kalian akan menyanyikan lagu dialbum baru.."tanya Suho.

"Hah.. Awalnya juga seperti itu tapi ternyata ada dua namja pbabo yang membuat kita mau tidak mau harus menyanyikan lagu slow."jawab Leeteuk

"Maksud hyung apa?"

"Itu tuh si Kyuhyun dan Kibum, mereka membuat Donghae dan Sungmin kesulitan berjalan.

"Ahh.. Arraseo! Pasti mereka melakukan This and That yah?"

"Eum..."

"Hahh.. Nado.."Suho menghela nafas frustasi.

"Ehh? Maksudnya?"

"Ne.. Tadi sebelum kita berangkat kesini, si Kai ternyata melakukan itu pada D.O. Jadi sekarang D.O diistirahatkan dulu."jawab Suho.

"Jeongmal...?"

"Ne, hyung.."

"Aishh.. Kenapa para seme-seme itu sangat bringas sih?"ujar Leeteuk frustasi.

"Ne, kau benar hyung.."

"Hahh.. Aku jadi pusing memikirkan cara untuk menghentikan seme-seme liar itu."

"Selama para seme disatukan dengan uke-uke mereka akan sangat sulit untuk menghentikan keliaran mereka, hyung."ujar Suho. Dan didetik kemudian Leeteuk terdiam.

"Hyung.. Kenapa diam?"Suho menggoyang-goyngkan tngannya didepan wajah Leeteuk. "Leeteuk hyung.."

"Ah, ne..."Akhirnya Leeteuk kembali kedunianya.

"Kenapa hyung bengong? Menakutkan sekali."tanya Suho

"Ahh.. Mianhae! Hyung hanya memikirkan perkatanmu.

"Perkataan apa hyung?"

"Eum.. Sepertinya kau benar."

"Benar apa sih hyung? Aku jadi bingung."

"Para seme akan liar kalau ada uke mereka.."

"Ne, lalu?"

"Nah, itu artinya kit harus memisahkan seme dari uke mereka."ujar Leeteuk dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku tidak mengerti hyung.."

"Aishh... Begini loh, lebih baik mulai dari sekarang kita pisahkan uke-uke dari seme-seme liar itu."

"Caranya.."

"Eum.. bagaimana yah?"Leeteuk terlihat tengah berpikir beberapa saat kemudian dia mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Aku tahu caranya.."ungkap Leeteuk

"Apa?"tanya Suho.

:::Lullu:::

Dorm super junior pagi ini bisa dibilang cukup ramai. Karena hari ini mereka mendapatkan libur dari managernya.

Dapat kita lihat mereka melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Sepeti Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang sedang mencuci piring sehabis dipakai untuk sarapan tadi. Lalu Yesung yang sedang bermain dengan anak-anaknya. Hangeng sedang menemani Heechuk membaca majalah (?). Dan WonHyuk yang pastinya sedang memadu kasih. Lalu yang terakhir ada Kyuhyun yang sedang 'berkencan' dengan PSPnya.

Sedangkan yang lain sepertinya masih sibuk didalam kamar mereka masing-masing.

Setelah itu datanglah si Angel Without Wings ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Pengumuman-pengumuman."seru Leeteuk. Dan itu sukses membuat semua yang ada disana mengalihkan pandangannya ke sang Leader.

"Ada apa sih hyung?"tanya Eunhyuk yang masih bersandar didada sang kekasih, Siwon.

"Ada hal penting yang harus aku sampaikan pada kalian."

"Soal apa?"tanya Yesung yang sedang menidurkan anaknya (?).

"Yang lain pada kemana?"tanya Leeteuk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Yesung.

"Ryeowook hyung dan Sungmin hyung masih didapur. Kalau Donghae hyung lagi dikamarnya bersama Kibum. Terus kalau Kangin hyung tuh lagi ditaman belakang."jawab Siwon

"SEMUANYA DIHARAP KUMPUL DIRUANG TENGAH..."teiak Leeteuk semangat.

Dan semua yang ada disitupun reflek menutip telinga mereka.

"KYAAA... Teukie, kau kenapa sih? Ini masih pagi.."keluh Heechul

"WOOKIE, MINNIE, HAE, BUMMIE, KANGINIEEEE CEPAT KEMARI..."

"TEUKIEEEE..."Heechul sepertinya terlihat kesal.

"Ada apa sih hyung? Kenapa teriak-teriak begitu?"tanya Sungmin saat keluar dari dapur bersama Ryeowook.

"Ada apa chagi?"disusul dengan Kangin.

"BUMMIE, HAE CEPAT KELUARRR.."lanjut Leteuk.

"Aishh.."

Kibum dan Donghae pun akhirnya keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

"Apa sih hyung? Kau menggangguku.."keluh Kibum dengan ekspresi kesalnya.

Leeteuk hanya memberikan deadglarenya.

"Gomawo hyung.."bisik Donghae saat dia melewati Leeteuk.

"Ada apa sih chagi? Kenapa kita dikumpulkan disini?"tanya Kangin.

"Aku punya pengumuman penting untuk kalian."

"Pengumuman apa?"tanya Hangeng.

"Eum.. Begini, supaya kejadian kemarin tidak terulang lagi, aku akan menetapkan peraturan baru."ucap Leeteuk.

"Peraturan apa?."

"Aku akan memisahkan Uke dengan para Seme."

"Huh.. Percuma! Tidak akan berhasil. Kan dulu sudah penah dicoba tapi hasilnya tetap saja gagal."komen Heechul.

"Eitss.. Tunggu dulu! Kali ini tidak mungkin gagal kok.. Aku sangat yakin."ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

"Bagaimana caranya?."tanya Hangeng.

"Eumm.. Dengarkan baik-baik, bagi yang merasa uke, kalian harus merapihkan barang-barang kalian mulai dari sekarang. Karena kalian akan pinda kamar plus dorm."

"Pindah kemana hyung..?"tanya Donghae.

"Ke dorm EXO.."jawab Leeteuk.

"MWOOO..?"itulah respon petama kali yang ditunjukkan oleh dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

"M-maksudmu apa hyung.?"tanya Siwon.

"Ne, mulai dari sekarang para uke akan pindah ke dorm EXO."

"Bagaimana bisa hyung, memangnya kamar disana cukup? Aku tidak mau kalau My Baby Wookie tidur dilantai."ujar Yesung seraya merangkul Ryeowook.

"Tentu saka tidak! Karena nanti semua seme EXO akan pinda kesini."

"MWOO?"begitulah respon mereka lagi.

"Maldo andwaeeee.."ucap Kangin.

"Hyung, apa kau gila? Lagi pula mana mungkin mereka setuju."ujar Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Suho dan dia menyetujuinya. Lalu manager hyung juga setuju kok."

"Ini gila.. Mana bisa begitu hyung."ucap Kibum.

"Tentu saja bisa.."

"Aku tidak mau pisah dengan my darling Hyukkie.."ujar Siwon yang memeluk Hyukie possesive.

"Tidak ada penolakkan."ujar Leeteuk.

"Tapi hyung, ini tidak adil"keluh Kyuhyun.

"Ini tidak adil untuk uke-uke kalian kalau kalian tetap disatukan dengan mereka."

"Tapi hyung, aku tidak bisa jauh dari Minnie bunny.."

"Ne, Teukie.. Aku tidak mau jauh darimu.."kini Kangin yang mencoba merayu Leeteuk.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat. Dan bagi para uke cepat kemasi barang-barang kalian."Leeteuk meninggalkan ruang tengah untuk menuju kamarnya.

"Akhh.. Apa-apaan ini.."Yesung mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi.

"Bagaimana ini?."timpal Kangin

"Hey.. Kalian para uke, kenapa hanya diam saja. Ayo bantu kami untuk menghentikan Teukie hyung.. Memangnya kalian setuju apa?"ujar Kibum pada semua uke, karena melihat mereka diam saja.

"Menurutku itu bukan ide yang buruk."ujar Heechul seraya bangun dari duduknya dan pergi kekamarnya. Hangeng yang melihat itu pun segera menyusul sang cinderella.

Setelah itu disusul dengan Sungmin, Ryeowook, Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Dan itu refleks membuat para seme menyusul bidadari-bidadari mereka.

-Kamar KangTeuk-

"Chagi.. Ayolah, jangan seperti itu."Kangil langsung mendekati Leeteuk yang tengah melipat pakaiannya.

"Apa sih Kanginnie.?"

"Ayolah.. Untuk apa dipisah-pisah sepeti itu?"

"Ini demi kebaikan kita semua chagi."

"Tapi kan tidak perlu dipisah-pisah. Aku tidak mau pisah denganmu."Kangin memeluk Leeteuk dari belakang.

"Sudahlah, chagi.. Hanya sementara saja kok."

"Tapi aku tidak mau pisah denganmu."Kangin melepas pulukannya.

"Sudahlah! Kau jangan kekanak-kanakan begitu. Ok..."

"Heumm.."

-Kamar KyuMin-

"Chagi, apa kau setuju dengan peraturan yang dibuat Leeteuk hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mau bagaimana lagi Kyunie, kan kau sudah dengar sendiri."jawab Sungmin.

"Kan kau bisa menolaknya."

"Bila pun aku tolak juga Teukie hyung akan memaksanya kan? Jadi yah sama saja."

"HUWAAAAA... AKU BISA GILAAA."

-Kamar YeWook-

"Baby, kau jangan ikut yah.."

"Mana mungkin hyung, Teukie hyung bisa marah kalau aku menolaknya."

"Tapi aku tidak mau jauh denganmu baby."

"Aku juga tidak mau Sungie hyung, tapi mau bagaimana lagi."

"Huweee.. Jangan tinggalkan aku baby. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirimu." -_-

-Kamar HanChul-

"Chagi, kau yakin menyetujuinya?."

"Tentu saja, kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin memastikannya."

"Kau tidak marahkan?."

"Tentu saja tidak. Teukie hyung benar, menurutku ini kan juga untuk kebaikan semuanya."

"Ne, kau benar.."

-Kamar WonHyuk-

"SAYANGGG, JANGAN PERGI."

"Aku juga tidak mau pergi, tapi ini sudah menjadi keputusannya Teukie hyung."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin jauh darimu, sungguh."

"Nado, aku juga.."

"Kalau kau pergi itu artinya kita akan jauh, kalau kita jauh artinya kita jarang bertemu. Dan itu artinya kita tidak bisa bemain lain?"

"Aishh.. Kenapa malah itu yang kau pikirkan."

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau jauh darimuuu."

-Kamar KiHae-

"Bummie, kau harus jaga kesehatanmu."

"..."

"Harus makan tepat pada waktunya."Donghae memasukkan pakaiannya kedalam koper.

"..."respon Kibum, diam.

"Jangan terlalu lelah."

"..."

"Dan jangan terlalu memforsir tubuhmu untuk bekerja yang terlalu berat."

"..."

"Arra?"

"..."

"Arraseo.?"

"..."

"Bummie, kenapa tidak menjawabku?"Donghae menolah pada Kibum yang hanya mendiam diri di pintu sambil menatapnya, tajam. "Kau kenapa, Bummie?"Donghae menghampiri Kibum. "Hey.."

"Kenapa kau menyetujuinya?"tanya Kibum.

"Itu perintah Teukie hyung, mana bisa aku menolaknya."

"Tapi kan kau bisa membujuknya."

"Kangin hyung saja tidak mempan, bagaimana denganku?"

"Hahh.."

"Sudahlah, kita kan masih bisa bertemu nantinya."

"Tapi kan tidak bisa intens."

"Gwaenchana chagi, kita akan bisa bersama kok."

"Hmm.."

:::

Semua member super junior sudah berkumpul didepan dorm. Para seme mengantar kepergian uke mereka dengan aura yang sendu. Bahkan diantara mereka ada yang menangis tersedu-sedu, seperti Yesung.

Yah, bagaimana mungkin ada seme yang mau pisah dari uke-uke sexy mereka. Bagaimana bisa mereka tidur tanpa uke disisi mereka. Tidak ada yang memeluk mereka, tidak ada yang menemani mereka dan yang paling penting tidak ada yang diajak 'bermain'.

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik, ne.."pesan Leeteuk.

"Teukiee.."lirih Kangin.

"Yasudah kita berangkat dulu, kalian hati-hati.."lanjutnya.

Semua uke masuk kedalam Van yang sudah siap didepan dorm, diiringi dengan rengekkan dari para seme yang berat untuk mengijinkan mereka pegi.

"Oh iya, ingat yah jangan sampai kalian bermain bersama. Akan ku bunuh kalian semua sampai itu terjadi"ancam Heechul.

:::Lullu:::

Selesai sarapan pagi ini seluruh member EXO dikumpulkan diruang tengah oleh Leader EXO K, Suho. Dia meminta semua member EXO K dan EXO M untuk berkumpul diruang tengah.

"Ada apa sih? Kenapa Suho hyung menyuruh kita berkumpul disini?"tanya namja tampan bernama Sehun.

"Molla hyung."jawab Kai.

Tidak berselang lama datanglah seseorang yang tak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Suho. Dia berdiri ditengah-tengah member EXO K dan EXO M.

"Pagi semuaaa..."sapanya semangat. Semua member pun saling menatap satu sama lain. Menurut mereka teman mereka ini sedikit aneh hari ini.

"Gege sakit yah?"tanya Tao.

"Aniya, waeyo?"

"Kau sangat aneh hyung."ujar Chanyeol.

"Hehehe.. Benarkah?"Suho menggaruk tengkuknya, malu.

"Ada apa sih, kenapa kami dikumpulkan disini?."tanya Kris.

"Ada hal penting yang harus aku katakan."

"Hal penting apa, gege?"tanya Chen.

"Eun.. Bagi nama-nama yang aku panggil tolong berdiri disampingku."

"Untuk apa?"tanya Sehun.

"Chanyeol, Jongin, Sehun, Kris, Lay, dan Chen! Silahkan kalian berdiri disebelahku."dan yang dipanggilpun berdiri meski dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Ini ada apa sih hyung?"tanya Kai.

"Aishh.. Jangan banyak tanya! Sekarang kalian bereskan pakaian kalian."ujar Suho.

"Aishh.. Ini ada apa sih chagi?"tanya Lay

"Kita akan liburan yang hyung?"ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah exited.

"Sudah cepat bereskan barang-barang kalian."titah Suho.

Dan mereka hanya bisa menuruti perintah-perintah dari Suho, walaupun sesungguhnya ada tanda tanya besar dikepala mereka.

"Hyung, ini ada apa sih?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"Iya, kami jadi bingung deh."timpal Luhan. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya memberikan senyuman sebagai jawabannya.

"Apa benar mereka akan liburan? Kenapa kami tidak diajak? Jahat sekalii."ujar MinSeok seraya mem-pout kan bibir imutnya.

"Kalian akan tahu nanti, tenang saja."jawab Suho.

"Aishh.. Hyung alay deh, pakai rahasia-rahasian"

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka yang tadi nama-namanya dipanggil pun sudah mulai kembali keruang tengah dengan menggeret koper-koper mereka.

"Kita akan liburan kemana hyung?"tanya Chen.

"Kalian mau tahu aja atau mau tahu banget.. -_-?"

Member :#sweetdrop.

"Aishh.. Kau ini menyebalkan sekali."ujar Kai kesel.

"Hehehe.. Kalian akan pergi kesesuatu tempat untuk waktu yang belum ditentukan."

"Kemana?"tanya Kris.

"Ke dorm Super Junior sunbae."jawab Suho.

"APAAAA?"-_-

"Jangan teriak-teriak kenapa."Suho reflek menutup mata, eh telinganya.

"Maksudmu apa sih chagi?"tanya Lay.

"Mulai dari sekarang kalian akan tinggal didorm super junior sunbae."

"Kok begitu? Lagi pula disana pasti sudah sempit. Hyung tidak tahu apa kalau membernya itu banyak, udah gitu badanya besar-besar lagi (lirik Shindong, Siwon dan Kangin), jadi mana muat."ujr Sehun.

"Muat kok! Kalian tenang aja. Karena sebagian dari mereka akan pindah kesini."

"WHATTTT..."

"Ne, nanti Sungmin hyung, Leeteuk hyung, Heechul hyung, Eunhyuk hyung, Ryeowook hyung dan Donghae hyung akan pindah kesini."ucap Suho.

"Kenapa begitu sih hyung? Udah enak didorm masing-masing kenapa harus pindah-pindah segala sih?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Kalian ini terlalu banyak tanya persis seperti pembantu baru."#gubrakk

"Tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada yang janggal deh."selidik Kai

"Maksudmu apa?."tanya Sehun.

"Kita semua ini kan kedudukannya (?) sebeagai seme, dipindahkan kesana. Lalu sunbaedeul yang pindah kesini itu adalah uke. Itu artinya yang tinggal disini adalah uke-uke dan yang disana adalah para seme kan?"ujar Kai.

"Yapp! Kau pintar. Sekarang para seme akan dipisahkan dari para uke."jawab Suho.

"WHATTTT."semua seme kini tengah melebarkan mata dan mulut mereka.

"Hyung tidak usah aneh-aneh deh."ujar Sehun.

"Ge, ini tidak lucu tahu."keluh Chen.

"Tidak ada protes."ujar Suho.

"Tapi kami tidak mau pisah dari uke-uke tercinta kami hyung." ujar Sehun.

"Iya baby, jangan aneh-aneh yah."rayu Lay.

"Ini sudah keputusan bersama antara aku dan Leeteuk hyung. Dan manager hyung juga setuju kok."jawab Suho.

"Tapi kami tidak mauuu.."rengek Chanyeol (kok kayak uke yah?)

"Keputusan sudah bulat.. Mobil sudah menunggu diluar. Cepatlah.."ujar Suho seraya menggiring para seme.

"Kami tidak mauuuu..."

Sedangkan para uke hanya bisa mengikuti Suho dari belakang. Tanpa ada niatan untuk menolak peraturan dari Suho. Dan itu menunjukkan kalau mereka setuju dengan ide gila itu.

Toh, mereka masih bisa bertemu saat latidah dan perfomance nanti.

"Cepat naik.."Suho menggiring para seme untuk naik mobil Van.

"Hyung, pikirkan baik-baik lagi. Apa kau tega memisahkan ku dengan my sexy Kyungie?"rayu Kai

"Hannie.. Tolong akuu, aku tidak mau jauh darimu dan lubangmuuu..."seru Sehun, yang malah membuat Luhan menundukkan wajah malunya.

"Chagiii, bebaskan aku.. Aku mau menjadi uke mu kalau kau bisa menyelamatkan akuu.."seru Chanyeol.

"Baby, apa kau rela jauh dari seme mu yang tampan ini?"Lay mulai memamerkan rayuan narsisnya.

"Tolong aku, Honey.. Aku tidak mau pisah denganmu."kini giliran Chen lah yang menunjukkan aksinya.

"My panda, jaga dirimu baik-baik yah. Jangan pernah bergadang (?) lagi. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu, sayang.."ujar Leader EXO M, Kris.

Yah, begitulah kira-kira pesan perpisahan mereka sebelum mobil van itu membawa mereka menjauhi uke-uke tercinta mereka.

"Gege pintar."puji Tao.

"Ne, pastinya aku akan merindukan my Jongin."ujar Kyungsoo.

"Tapi itu lebih baik kan dari pada kalau kalian disatukan, yang nantinya malha membuatmu tidak bisa ikut bergabung saat EXO perform."ujar Suho.

"Iya juga sih.."ucap D.O.

"Yasudah ayo masuk. Kita harus beres-beres dorm sebelum sunbaedeul datang."ujar Suho

Mereka pun masuk kedalam dorm untuk mempersiapkan penyambutan (?) kedatangan sunbae-sunbae mereka yang nantinya akan tinggal disana.

TBC or END?

Kalau responnya bagus, nanti bakalan lullu lanjutin, tapi kalau enggak yang bakalan lullu bikin ending disini.


	2. Chapter 2

So, happy reading guysss….

:::Lullu:::

Langit hari ini begitu cerah, matahari bersinar hangat memancarkan cahayanya.

Namun sayang, tidak untuk ke-12 orang saat ini. Menurut mereka hari ini begitu muram, gelap, panad, kelabu (?), bagaimana tidak ? Seharusnya dihari yang cerah ini mereka bisa ber-lovely dovey dengan kekasih-kekasih mereka. Tapi malah karena sebuah peraturan gila yang dibuat oleh ketua mereka, mereka jadi harus berpisah dengan -lubang- kekasih-kekasih mereka. #dibunuh

Nasibb...

Mobil van berhenti disebuah rumah atau lebih tepatnya sebuah Dorm dari para member EXO. Saat ini pintu mobil terbuka, mulailah satu-persatu namja cantik dan manis keluar dari dalam van.

"Akhirnya sampai juga.."ujar seorang namja cantik pemilik gummy smile, Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk.

"Ayo cepat masuk."seru seorang namja cantik lainnya, Heechul.

"Ne, kkaja.."ucap Angel face.

Mereka ber-6 memasuki halaman rumah itu sambil menggeret koper-koper mereka.

Lalu salah satu diantara mereka, si body semok (?) alias Sungmin memencet bell berkali-kali. Dan setelah itu keluarlah seorang namja manis berpipi chubby, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyungsoo.

"Annyeong haseo.."sapanya ramah.

"Nado annyeong.."balas ke-6 namja didepannya.

"Silahkan masuk sunbaeduel"Kyungsoo mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Dia membuka puntu lebih lebar dan membiarkan senior-seniornya memasuki Dorm.

"Kalian sudah sampai?."uar Suho saat melihat rombongan (?) dari uke-uke Super Junior.

"Ne.."

Mereka memasuki ruang tengah, dan melihat member (uke) EXO sudah berkumpul menyambut mereka.

"SELAMAT DATANG KE DORM KAMI.."ucap mereka kompak.

"Gomawo.."semua uke super junior membungkukkan kepala mereka.

"Semoga kalian betah tinggal disini yah."ucap Minseok.

"Pastinya."jawab sang Baby Fishy, Donghae.

"Dorm kalian lumayan besar juga."ucap Heechul seraya matanya menyusuri seluruh ruangan Dorm.

"Biasa saja hyung, pasti Dorm suju lebih besar dari ini."jawab Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja."gumam Heechul.

"Oh iya, sunbaedeul mau istirahat atau mau makan siang dulu?"tanya Suho.

"Mungkin makan siang lebih enak."jawab Eunhyuk.

"Yasudah, ayo kita makan. Setelah itu kita bagi-bagi kamar. Kkaja.."ajak Suho.

Dan para uke-uke sexy itu pergi ke ruang makan untuk menikmati santap siang yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh koki-koki EXO.

Mereka mengelilingi meja makan yang sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam jenis makanan lezat. Mulai dari kimchi, ikan goreng, ayam goreng, sup kentang dan yang lainnya.

"Wahh.. Banyak sekali.."ujar Ryeowook sang koki super junior.

'Kenapa ada ikan?'bathin Donghae saat melihat saudaranya (?).

"Silahkan dinikmati."ujar Luhan dengan semangat.

"Ne.."jawab semua kompak.

Mereka mulai acara makan siangnya. Diselingi dengan canda tawa, mereka menikmati hidangannya. Ditambah lelucon Eunhyuk yang membuat semua berhasil tertawa girang.

20 menit setelah itu mereka mengakhiri acara makan siangnya. Yang seharusnya sudah selesai sejak beberapa menit sebelumnya. Namun karena stok pembicaraan masih banyak jadilah makan siang itu diperpanjang (?).

"Ahh.. Kenyangnya.."ujar Tao seraya mengelus perutnya.

"Tadi sangat enak."timpal Donghae.

"Siapa dulu yang masak."ujar Kyungsoo bangga. Jelas saja karena sebagian besar masakkan tadi adalah hasil jerih payahnya.

"Aku kan juga masak."balas Xiumin yang juga ikut membantu memasak.

"Sudah sudah, kalian ini."lerai Suho.

Kini mereka semua berkumpul diruang tengah, berbaur menjadi satu.

Saling mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain. Lihat saja Heechul dan Baekhyun yang tengah melihat majalah-majalah fashion bersama. Lalu Ryeowook, Xiumin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang membaca buku masakan.

Sungmin dan Luhan yang sedang asik berselca ria. Dan tidak lupa juga Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang asik bermain suit jepang (?). Leeteuk, Suho dan Tao yang sedangberbincang-bincang.

"Aku akui kalau ide ini sangat menarik."ujar Heechul yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian semua member.

"Tentu saja, The Leader.."ucap Suho dan Leeteuk berbarengan$$

"Tapi kalian dapet ide dari mana..?"tanya Eunhyuk yang masih bermain suit jepang dengan Donghae.

"Sebenarnya ini semua idenya Leeteuk hyung."jawab Suho.

"Tapi tanpa saran dari Suho ini semua tidak akan terjadi."jawab Leeteuk.

"Tapi aku kasihan juga, ge.."ujar Luhan seraya menunjukkan pouty-nya.

"Kasihan kenapa ge?"tanya Tao.

"Mereka pasti kesepian tanpa kita."jawab Luhan.

"Iya sih, tapi kalau tiak seperti ini malah kita yang perlu dikasihani."ujar Ryeowook yang disetujui oleh yang lain.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau nantinya mereka malah..."Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya seraya menatap wajah teman dan seniornya.

"Itu tidak mungkin, mana mungkin mereka berani melakukan itu."ujar Eunhyuk, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun.

"Maksud gege itu seme makan seme gitu?"tanya Tao polos. Merekapun mengangguk meng-iyakan . "Mana mungkin, Kris ge kan seme sejati."lanjutnya.

"Kalau Kris yang mencari uke lain gimana?"tanya Heechul menakut-nakuti Tao yang langsung mendapatkan timpukan bantal dari Leeteuk.

"Tenang saja. Itu tidak akan terjadi."Leeteuk mencoba menenangkan Tao yang sepertinya ingin menangis.

"Eumm.. Bagaimana kalau kita membagi kamar? Pasti sunbaedeul pada lelahkan?"ujar Kyungsoo mengganti topik.

"Ne, itu benar.."timpal Luhan.

"Ok, aku akan membagikan kamar.."ujar Suho. Suho berdiskusi dengan Leeteuk, merancang pembagian kamar.

Tak jarang mereka berdua menganggukkan kepalanya disaat mereka sudah setuju atas pembagian kamar itu. Dan beberapa menit setelah itu mereka selesai melakukan 'rapat' mendadak ini.

"Ok, pembagian kamar sudah ditentukan."ucap Leeteuk.

"Heechul hyung akan sekamar dengan Baekkie, Sungmin hyung sekamar dengan Minseok hyung, Donghae hyung dengan Kyungie, terus Eunhyuk hyung dengan Luhan hyung. Ryeowook hyung dengan Tao an terakhir aku akan sekamar dengan Leeteuk hyung."ujar Suho.

"Bagaimana? Ada yg keberatan?"tanya Leeteuk. Dan diberikan gelengan kepala oleh mereka.

"Kurasa tidak ada. Baekkie, dimana kamarmu?"ujar Heechul seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Baekhyun yang dipanggil pun langsung berdiri dan menunjukkan kamarnya seraya berkata, "Ayo hyung ikut aku.."

"Yasudah, sebaiknya kalian istirahat dulu."ujar Leeteuk pada ke-4 bidadari super junior. "Dan saengdeul tolong antarkan hyungdeul kekamar kalian yah."lanjutnya pada bidadarideul (?) EXO.

Dan seperti perintah, mereka langsung bubar dari acara "ngerumpi bareng uke-uke kece" dan pergi menuju kamar-kamar mereka untuk langsung istirahat.

Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan para uke sexy ini yang sedang ber-"Sleeping Beauty". Bagaimana kalau kini kita melihat keadaan ke-12 seme kesepian disana. Mau?

:::Lullu:::

Terlihat 6 namja tampan baru saja turun dari dalam mobil Van yang mengantarkan mereka pada sebuah rumah atau Dorm dari sunbaedeul mereka, super junior.

Mereka menggeret koper mereka dengan malas dan tidak bersemangat.

Selain satu diantara mereka yang memiliki julukan Happy Virus menekan bel yang ada disamping pintu. Dan tidak lama setelah itu pintu pun terbuka yang langsung menampilkan sosok namja bertubuh tegap nan tinggi. Sebut saja Kangin.

"Kalian sudah datang?"tanyanya.

"Iya hyung."jawab sang Virus (?).

"Masuklah."Kangin membuka pintu lebih lebar dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Ke 6 namja tampan itu pun memasuki Dorm super junior yang untuk beberapa saat ini akan mereka tempati. "Selamat siang hyungdeul.."sapa ke 6 namja itu saat melihat seluruh seniornya berada di ruang tengah.

"Ne, siang.."jawab si evil magnae, Kyuhyun.

Tidak seperti penyambutan didorm EXO yang bisa dibilang meriah tapi penyambutan disini begitu dingin dan hambarr.

"Duduklah."ujar Hangeng dan mereka pun lantas duduk disofa yang ada diruang tengah itu tapi ada juga yang terpaksa duduk dilantai.

"Hahh.."hembusan nafas berat terdengar dari sang calon pendeta a.k.a Siwon.

Suasana didalam dorm kali ini begitu kikuk, seolah mereka belum mengenal sebelumnya. Padahal kalau mereka bertemu di Building atau di backstage mereka akan saling melemparkan candaanya. Namun saat ini begitu terbanding terbalik. Mereka hanya saling diam sambil sesekali menghembuskan nafas berat. Sibuk dengan kegiatan dan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Ini konyol.."Kyuhyun melemparkan PSP kesayangannya keatas meja. Memulai pembicaraan, mungkin.

"Gila.."timpal Siwon.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Mana boleh seperti ini."kini giliran Kangin yang ikut berkomentar.

"Lalu harus bagaimana gege..?"tanya Kris.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa sih yang ada dipikiran mereka. Kenapa mereka menyetujui peraturan konyol ini."komen Yesung.

"Ne. Awalnya aku pikir kami akan diajak liburan karena Suho hyung menyeuruh kami buat beres-beres barang dan pakaian tapi ternyata kami disuruh ngungsi (?) kesini."ujar Chanyeol.

"Lalu kenapa kalian mau?"tanya Kibum yang sejak tadi hanya membaca buku tebalnya.

"Mana bisa kami menolaknya, ge. Apalagi Suho gege bilang kalau manager gege setuju dengan peraturan gila ini."jawab Chen.

"Hahh.. Dari mana sih Leeteuk hyung dan Suho hyung punya ide macam ini?"kata Kai.

"Ini kan juga salahmu, pbabo hyung. Coba saja waktu itu kau tidak yadongan dengan Kyungsoo hyung dan membuat Kyungsoo hyung harus diistirahatkan. Mungkin Suho hyung tidak akan seperti ini."ujar Sehun menyalahkan Kai atas kejadian tempo hari. Dimana dia melakukan 'sentuh dan sodok' beberapa menit sebelum berangkat untuk perform.

"Ishh.. Kan hanya satu ronde saja."bela Kai.

"Aishh.. Sudah sudah, jangan bertengkar. Lebih baik kita pikirkan cara supaya mereka mengakhiri peraturan konyol ini."ujar Hangeng menengahi.

"Gimana caranya?"tanya Lay.

"Mollayo."

"Kangin gege bujuk Leeteuk gege saja."celetuk Lay.

"Percuma tidak mempan. Aku sudah mencobanya."jawab Kangin.

"Lalu harus bagaimana?"tanya Kris.

"Aku juga pusing."ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengacak-acak rambut ikalnya.

"Huwaaaaa.. Aku tidak mau jauh dari my baby Wookie."pekik Yesung yang berhasil membuat anggota lain terperanjat kaget karena teriakannya itu.

:::Lullu:::

Malam hari pun tiba menyembunyikan cahayanya matari dan digantikan terangnya bulan. Memberikan warna tenang nan menyejukkan. Malam yang tenang.

Tapi tidak untuk sebuah dorm yang begitu riuh dimalam tenang ini. Saling berceloteh.

"Hyung, jangan makan pisangku.."ujar salah seorang penghuni rumah .

"Aku cuma minta satu, Baekkie."balas seorang lagi yang memiliki gummy smile, seraya memakan pisang ditangannya.

"Guys, semuanya tolong kumpul yah.."seorang namja cantik sang cinderella berteriak memanggil seluruh penghuni dorm. Dan dalam hitungan detik semua penghuni mulai berkumpul diruang tengah.

"Ada apa, ge..?"tanya Xiumin.

"Waeyo hyung..?"tanya Ryeowook.

"Eumm.. Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada kalian."ujar Heechul.

"Apa..?"tanya Leeteuk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengerjai para seme kesepian itu?"usulnya seraya menampilkan smirk andalannya.

"Mengerjai bagaimana..?"tanya Luhan.

"Aku merasakan hawa aneh."Eunhyuk berbisik ditelinga Donghae yang diberi anggukan olehnya.

"Buka bau kalian.."titah Heechul.

"MWO?"

"Benarkan?"gumam Eunhyuk pada Donghae.

"Apa m-maksudmu, ge..?Tanya Kyungsoo gugup.

"Sudah, cepat buka baju kalian. Pakai boxernya saja."suruh Heechul.

Heechul menyuruh mereka untuk membuka baju mereka, mungkin lebih tepatnya memaksa mereka.

Dan mau tidak mau mereka pun akhirnya menuruti perintah Heechul.

"A-aku malu hyung.."ujar Tao dengan wajah yang memerah.

Mereka kini sudah dalam keadaan helf naked, hanya mengenakan boxer saja.

"Ok, sekarang kalian ambil posisi."ujar Heechul.

.

Other place

.

Selesai makan malam mereka kembali pada aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Sekaligus memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk mengakhiri peraturan konyol ini.

Dan kembali pada bidadari-biadari mereka.

Namun, seberti sebuah alarm, ponsel mereka berbunyi secara berbarengan. Mereka segera melihat ponsel mereka yang sudah terdapat 1 pesan gambar yang masuk. Mereka pun langsung membuka pesan itu .

:::Lullu:::

"What?"Kangin melebarkan mata sipitnya saat membuka pesan gambar dari sang angel-nya. Gambar yang mana terpampang foto sang kekasih yang sedang beriri didepan pintu dan hanya mengenakan handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya saja.

Jangan lupakan mata Leeteuk yang terlihat sayu, menambah kesan sexy dirinya dalam foto itu. Dan dibawah foto itu terdapat sebuah tulisan, "Kanginnie, aku kedinginan.. Peluk aku . 3.."

Tangan Kangin pun bergetar (?)..

.

Chanyeol membuka lembaran demi lembaran majalah yang ada ditangannya. Memperlihatkan pakaian-pakaian yang seang trand dikorea saat ini.

Namun kegiatannya terganggu saat sebuah pesan masuk keponselnya. Dia pun mengambil ponselnya yang dia letakkan disampingnya.

Diam membuka pesan tanpa mengalihkan matanya pada majalah, dan saat dia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk membaca isi pesan disaat itu juga matanya membulat lebar. Menyaksikan foto sang kekasih dilayar ponselnya. Difoto itu Baekhyun sedang duduk diatas meja makan tanya mengenakan baju dan hanya memakai boxer merah yang menutupi bagian bawahnya. Jangan lupakan mulutnya yang tengah mengulum sebuah wortel besar. Chanyeol membaca pesan dibawahnya, "Wortelnya tidak sebesar juniormu Yeollie. Juniormu lebih nikmat.. eumpphh"

.

Hangeng yang baru saja selesai mencuci piring bekas makan malam tadi segera mengambil ponsel didalam sakunya saat ada sebuah getaran, bertanda ada pesan masuk. "Chullie" gumamnya saat membaca nama kekasihnya yang tertera diponselnya. Dia langsung membuka pesan dari kekasihnya itu.

Dan saat pesan terbuka, sontak saja membuat matanya ikut terbuka lebar. Mendapati sang kekasih sedang berada didalam bathup yang dipenuhi oleh busa. Walaupun hanya menampilkan bagian atas tubuh Heechul, namun tetapi membuat libidonya perlahan naik. Apalagi saat dia membaca tulisan yang tertera dibawah foto, "Hannie, seandainya kau ada disini, kita bisa mani bersama. Dan sedikit bermain sepertinya tidak masalah. Ahh hanniehhh.."

.

Sehun tengah menonton TV bersama hyungdeulnya. Disaat ponselnya bergetar dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisa, lalu dia membuka pesan gambar yang dikirim oleh uke cantiknya. Sontak saa matanya membulat dan mulutnya membuka lebar.

Menatap gambar sang kekasih yang sedang berbaring dilantai dengan kedua siku yang dia jadikan tumpukan. Lalu satu kakinya dia angkat keatas membuat boxernya turun kebawah dan memperlihatkan paha putih mulusnya.

"Sehunniehh.. Come on baby.. Eunghh.."itulah pesan yang tertulis dibawah foto.

.

Terlihat si kepala besar sedang bermain dengan anak-anaknya didalam kamar.

"Sayang, appa disini.."uarnya seraya mengetuk-ngetukkan kaca akuarium kecilnya.

'Drrtt Drrrt'

Getaran ponsel berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang anak. Yesung membuka ponsel flipnya dan membuka pesan gambar yang masuk. "OMO" pekiknya saat melihat foto baby Wookie sedang duduk diatas ranjang sambil melipat kakinya layaknya sedang bertapa. Tapi sebuah boneka jerapa dia selipkan ditengah-tengah selangkangannya.

"Sejak kapan my baby wookie jadi seperti ini?"ujar Yesung.

.

Kris berjalankearah dapur, dia membuka kulkas dan mengambil sekaleng soda. Kris membuka kaleng itu lalu meminumnya.

Tapi suara pesan masuk pun berbunyi. Dia lantas mengambil ponsel dari dalam kantungnya.

Dia membuka pesan itu seraya meneguk minumannya. Dan disaat dia melihat isi pesan itu sontak saja dia menyemburkan minuman yang ada didalam mulutnya. Matanya mengerjap tak percaya melihat foto Tao yang sedang menghisap jari telunjuknya. Kris menelan salivanya, apalagi saat dia membaca kalimat dibawah foto itu.

"Aku ingin juniormu, ge.. Eummphh nikmathh.."

.

Siwon baru saja menutup Al-Kitab nya saat mendengar suara ponselnya yang menandakan ada pesan masuk. Siwon pun lalu membuka pesan yang ternyata dari kekasihnyam a.k.a Eunhyuk.

Siwon menelan salivanya yang menyangkut (?) ditenggorokannya. Nafasnya memburu saat melihat foto Eunhyuk yang tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak hanya itu, lihatlah tangan Eunhyuk yang sedang memilin nipplenya. Wajahnya yang memerah juga menambah kesan sexy-nya.

Siwon membaca tulisan yang berderet dibawah foto itu.

"Mhore wonniehh.. Ahh touchh mehh.."

Siwon menutupi bagian selatannya yang sepertinya sedikit menggelembung .

.

Lay mengganti channel-channel televisi, mencari acara yang menurutnya menarik untuk ditonton. Tapi sepertinya semua acara sangat membosankan menurutnya. "Coba ada baby Suho pasti sangat mnyenangkan."bathin Lay.

Beberapa menit setelah itu ponsel Lay berdering, dia meraih ponselnya yang dia taruh diatas meja.

Air mukanya berubah ceria saat namja tercintanya mengirimkannya sebuah pesan gambar. Dengan segera Lay membuka pesan itu. Sejurus kemudian matanya berbinar kaget meluhat sebuah foto sang kekasih yang tengah jongkok diatas sofa dengan paha yang terbuka lebar. Seandainya Suho tidak memakai boxer mungkin hole pink itu akan terlihat.

"Eunghh.. Lubangku berkedut chagihh.. Ahh.."

Lay menelan salivanya saat membaca tulisan dibawah foto.

.

Kibum menghentikan kegiatannya membaca buku saat getar ponsel mengalihkannya dari dunianya. Kibum meletakkan buku tebalnya keatas meja nakas disebel ranjangnya. Dia beralih pada ponselnya, dan membuka pesan yang ternyata dari baby fishy-nya. Dia membaca pesan itu tanpa exspresi. Mungkin masih kesal dengan persetujuan kekasihnya untuk peraturan konyol ini. Namun exspresi flatnya tidak berlangsung lama. Matanya segera membulat saat melihat isi dari pesan sang kekasih. Bagaimana tidak?

Saat ini dia melihat baby fishy tengah berbaring diranjang dengan selimut yang menutupi bagian bawahnya. Ditambah ekspresi Donghae yang terlihat sangat menggoda dengan mata yang dia kerlingkan serta lidah yang menjilat bibir bagian atasnya. Cukup untuk membuat "Ice Prince" ini horny.

Tidak lupa pesan yang berbaris dibawah foto itu, "Bummiehh.. Kiss mehh now.. Emmphh.."

Kibum meneguk salivanya dengan berat. 'Awas kau Hae' bathinnya.

.

Seorang namja berkulit sedikit gelap seang asik mengotak-atik laptop pribadinya. Dia sedang asik membalas mention dari fans-fansnya di twitter. (aku gak tau Kai punya twitter apa nggak. Kalau kagak punya, anggep aja dia punya. Ok ;p )

Tapi kegiatannya dihentikan oleh suara deringan ponsel hitam miliknya. Jongin lantas mengambil ponsel disebelah laptopnya. Dia membuka satu pesan yang dikirim oleh malaikatnya.

Dan sejurus kemudian dia melebarkan matanya dan menghentikan ketikan pada tombol keyboardnya.

Dia menatap foto kekasihnya yang sedang menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat sebuah pisang ditangannya, seolah-olah dia sedang menilat junior besar. Jangan lupakan mata wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat menggoda.

Kai lalu membaca pesan dibawah foto itu. "Eumpphh.. Rasanya manis tapi tidak senikmat juniormu chagihh.. Akuhh mau junior besarmu."

Kai menahan nafasnya saat membaca deretan kalimat itu.

.

Namja berambut ikal itu menghentikan kegiatannya bermain game dipsp hitamnya saat suara dering terdengar.

Dan Kyuhyun lantas membuka pesan itu, seketika itu uga matanya tiak berkedip menatap ponsel layar sentuhnya.

Matanya menatap sebuah foto yang baru saa dikirim oleh kelincinya.

"Kau main-main denganku Minimie hyung..?"ujarnya setelah melihat foto sang kekasih yang sedang menungging dan memperlihatkan bokong montoknya, meskipun masih berbalut boxer. Satu tangannya memegang bokong sebelah kanan seakan-akan dia meremas bokol sekel (?) itu. Kyuhyun beralih pada sebuah kalimat dibawah fotonya.

"Kyuniehh, kapan kau mau memasuki kuhh..? Eunghh.."

.

Chen baru saja ingin memejamkan matanya untuk tidur, tapi itu tidak terjadi karena suara dering ponsel android nya mengganggu acaranya. Dengan malas dia meraih ponsel itu dan membuka sebuah pesan masuk. Matanya yang tadi ingin terpejam kini membuka sempurna menatap pasan gambar yang dikirim oleh calon istrinya.

Gambar seorang nama yang tak lain adalah Minseok atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Xiumin.

Dimana dia sedang memakai bando kuping kelinci yang membuatnya terlihat imut. Oh no! Lihatlah tangannya yang sedang menjepit nippelnya sendiri yang berwarna kecokelatan itu. Lalu bibirnya yang dia gigit seolah-olah untuk menahan desahannya.

Astaga Chen?

"Ahh.. Sayanghh.. Ouchh.."chen menarik nafas berat setelah membaca pesan yang tertera dibawah sang foto.

"Damn!"inernya.

TBC or END ?

.

.

Huwaaaa...

Sumpah disini lullu bingung banget, harus ngebuat cerita untuk 1 lusin couple. Aigoo #tepar.

Makanya untuk para readers yang udah baca FF lullu, tolong direview biar lullu jadi semangat buat lanjutin nih cerita..

Lullu mau jawab beberapa pertannyaan dari readerdeul tapi maaf gak bisa semuanya lullu jawab..

Hehehe..

Kenapa LayHo bukannya SuLay? : karena pas lullu liat foto2 Suho dan Lay, menurut lullu wajahnya Suho terlihat lebih manis daripada Lay. Jadi lebih cocok jadi uke dari pada seme.

Hehehe..

Terus yang nanya apa ceritanya gak kepanjangan ? : pasti kepanjangan banget.. Eumm.. Apa lullu stop aja yah..? #naikin alis

Ok.. Chap depan mungkin udah mulai masuk NC.. #tebar bunga

Eumm.. Kalian bisa tentuin couple mana yg mau NCan pertama kali..

Tapi untuk KiHae bakalan lullu buatin ditengah2 atau mungkin di akhir..

Hehehe.. Yg terakhir lullu buatin yg paling hot.. #mupeng (?)

Yupp.. Sekian khotbah dari lullu, silahkan diisi kolom Review-nya..

#cipok satu-satu


End file.
